wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Nations 5 (Map Game)
Welcome to Alternate Nations 5, an interactive and creative map game centered around original creation, rather than nation playing. This map game is based on four previous attempts at this concept, but altered to create a different experience entirely. To play this map game it is important that you read the rules carefully and sign up below. Most of all remember to have fun and be as creative as possible. When we have reached turn twenty this game will become an actual map game, in addition to alternate nations creation. This means there will be a sign up list for adding new nations, and there will be a sign up list to play as a nation. Rules *To join this game you must sign up in the sign-ups section below. *To contribute a turn, sign up on the list on the talk page. *Each turn you must post a map as well as a turn. Maps should be titled "AN5 - Turn X.png". Remember to number your map correctly and save it as a PNG. *Any maps that are blatantly bad quality, or fail to maintain the same pixelation, aspect ratio, or file format, may be deleted at a moderator's discretion. *Nations should be approximately no larger than the nation of Spain. Additionally no European nation should be larger than Austria. Exceptions to this rule will be made at the moderator's discretion for highly original ideas. *Making unoriginal or purely OTL nations is prohibited. For example, the "Kingdom of Prussia" is strictly forbidden, as would a "Republic of Iowa" the size and shape of OTL Iowa. *Do not make all nations as large as possible. Try to vary the size and factor in geography and other aspects. *If you do not post in your given turn within twenty-four hours you may be skipped. *Be logical with your nation placement and description. No mythological, fantasy, or futuristic elements. *Take note of previous turns and nations around yours when making your nation. Try to build off pre existing lore when contributing. *When making your required map, make sure you download the map from the immediately previous turn. *Absolutely no Reme. *With permission from a moderator you may make more than one nation per turn, usually if you are making a supranational organization or other union. *Nations should be written with the date 1955 as the present. Mods *Tr0llis (talk) *—Bfoxius (talk) *Fritzmet (talk) Archives Creation Sign Up Sign here to contribute new nations in the regular Alternate Nations fashion. *Tr0llis (talk) *Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Fritzmet (talk) *Tao64 (talk) *Harvenard2 (talk) *JoshTheRoman (talk) *Ratcolor (talk) *Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] *SkyGreen24 *Krasnoyarsk (talk) *Cookiedamage (talk) *Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) *jermster108 (talk) *Dr Cow Andrew (talk) 01:27, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Loasing the speed. Nation Sign Up ''Open on Turn Twenty-five Europe *Greek Triple Alliance - *Latinum - North America South America *Republic of the South Atlantic - Asia *Pacific Association Compact **Kiribati - **Solomon-Guinea - **Marshall Islands - **Nauru - **Tuvalu - **Port Moresby - **Jayapura - **New Guinea (Territory) - **UN Pacific Mandate (Territory) - *Maluku-Banda - *Republic of Bali - *Singapore - *Hong Kong - *Macau - *Chinese Securities Territory (Shanghai) - *Republic of Taiwan - *East Sea Union - *Kuril Islands - *Sultanate of Brunei - *Malay Protectorate (Territory) - *Sakhalin (Territory) - *Lan Xang - *South Vietnam - *Rangoon - *Khmer - *Indian Ocean Treaty Organization **Mahra Protectorate (Soctra) - **Maldives - **Chagos - **Mascarene Union - **Seychelles - *Mayotte - **Mozambique Islands - **Andaman and Nicobar Islands *Comoros - *Serene Republic of Zanzibar - *Terre Grande Republic - Wall Of Shame *'Eric4e' - (Erasing players turn in previous games, past history of implausibility, attempted to unban himself.) - Banned. *'Firechurin' - (Adding self to the mods list without permission, history of implausibility.) - Banned. Map The Game Turn One Tr0llis (talk) 04:08, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Pacific Rim Securities Organization The Pacific Rim Securities Organization was founded in 1953, as a military alliance of numerous city-states and Pacific-centered states. The organization was formed following the Pacific War (1937 - 1948), which heavily devastated many of the organization's later states. Rapid decolonization of the Pacific by United Nations mandate (founded 1940) led to further crisis and instability in the region, culminating in a coalition invasion of China and multiple other states. By 1955 all European territories and military bases in China had been handed over to the organization, which remains highly militarized and European oriented, although primarily serves its member states' own interests. Members *Pacific Association Compact **Kiribati **Solomon-Guinea **Marshall Islands **Nauru **Tuvalu **Port Moresby **Jayapura **New Guinea (Territory) **UN Pacific Mandate (Territory) *Maluku-Banda *Republic of Bali *Singapore *Hong Kong *Macau *Chinese Securities Territory (Shanghai) *Republic of Taiwan *East Sea Union *Kuril Islands *Sultanate of Brunei *Malay Protectorate (Territory) *Sakhalin (Territory) The Pacific Association Compact, founded in 1947, was a major stepping stone in the creation of the Pacific Rim Securities Organization. Centered around Tarawa, Kiribati, the compact arose out of a joint armed forces created during the Pacific War. In addition to the founding members of Kiribati, Nauru, Marshall Islands, and Tavalu, plus the now defunct Mariana Territory. Following the conclusion of the Pacific War it gained the UN Pacific Mandate in 1949, Solomon-Guinea in 1951, and additional territories in New Guinea following the Guinea War in 1954. Turn Two Fritzmet (talk) 04:38, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The Greek Triple Alliance, also known as the Greek Federation, or the League of Corinth is a Greek state formed from the union of Corinth, Athens, and Thebes, as well as several other occupied territories. The Triple Alliance was born out of the Greek occupation, comprised of several rebelling Greek governments who formed a union in 1948. The nation's capital is at Corinth, while its largest city is Athens. Government wise the Greek Triple Alliance is a constitutional republic, although each member state is allowed to select its own local government type, with select communities in Athens utilizing direct democracy. Turn Three Tr0llis (talk) 05:03, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The Republic of the South Atlantic, formally known as British South Atlantic Territory before its independence was granted in 1948, is a union of former British colonies and territories. Following its independence, its sovereignty was tested when it was invaded during the 1950 to 1952 South Patagonian War. Despite its small size the Republic of the South Atlantic successfully defended its territory and secured key ports around Cape Horn, allowing it to safe guard trade around the tip of South America. Territories *Falklands *South Georgia *Sandwich Islands *Antarctica Territory *Cape Horn *Magellan Turn Four By the end of the 1940s Communism had spread from the Indian subcontinent into Southeast Asia. In 1948 the Rangoon Civil War left a Communist regime on the doorstep of Indochina, prompting an immediate increase in soldiers, in a state already desiring independence. The war for independence led to increased violence in Vietnam, which sparked to creation of several puppet states with greater autonomy, including what would become the modern state of Lan Xang. Peace did not last, and by the end of the year the fledgling mock republic was largely eclipsed by a military junta, which many believed to be Communist sympathetic. An offensive in the winter of 1949 pushed over the fifteenth parallel into southern Vietnam, prompting heavy escalation from European powers. By the end of 1950 the First Indochina Peace Accords recognized the independence of Lan Xang, and its annexations to a degree, however Kon Tum was designated as a temporary territory of the south. This was largely a loophole to suspend government, and allow for continued military occupation. The following year the nation of South Vietnam was created, under Ngo Dinh Diem, a brutal European backed dictator. A crackdown against Communists ensued, as well as the declaration of a Catholic state. In the west the European accords had created the state of Khmer, but a Communist insurgency into the nation from Rangoon prompted an immediate toppling of the original puppet government, in favor of a military occupation in 1951. All out war broke out along the Malay Peninsula, into Khmer, as well as in the north by Lan Xang backed militants. In 1954 most of the European powers began a hastily withdraw from Indochina, and in 1955 the Second Indochina Peace Accord was signed, officially withdrawing soldiers, and designating a new border between the Communist and democratic states. Despite the treaty the war continues, especially in southern Lan Xang and the border regions of Khmer. Turn Five The Indian Ocean is largely dominated by the Indian Ocean Treaty Organization (IOTO), a supranational trade organization and military alliance, created in the wake of the conflicts of the early twentieth century. Officially chartered in 1954 following the withdraw of all European forces, the organization was founded as a last line of defense against Communist insurgents in the Indian subcontinent. The organization works in cooperation with the Pacific Rim Securities Organization and other organizations. Members *Mahra Protectorate (Soctra) - Former South Arabian sultanate that was pushed off the peninsula. Claimed by multiple parties on the Arabian Peninsula. *Maldives - Founding member; constant conflict with various Indian states. *Chagos - Created from the merger of the former British Indian Ocean Territory and other neighboring islands. *Mascarene Union - Founding member; created from the union of Reunion and Mauritius in 1946. One of the most populous and influential members. *Seychelles - Founding member. *Mayotte - Founding member; claimed by Comoros. Independence guaranteed after the Comoros Crisis of 1949. *Mozambique Islands - Territory jointly administered. Created in 1955. Partially claimed by several Madagascar states and other neighbors. *Andaman and Nicobar Islands Other nearby states to IOTO, who are frequent trade partners or allies in some cases, include the Serene Republic of Zanzibar, a merchant republic consisting of Zanzibar, Dar es Salaam, Mombasa, and other territories, and the Grande Terre Republic (Kerguelen), created in 1955. The Islamic State of Comoros is another neighbor, although is largely an enemy of the organization, and has received sanctions in the past. Turn Six The People's Republic of the South Isles is a nation in the south of Australia and New Zealand. It was originally formed when settlers colonised the area, it was granted independence in 1945 following a pro-independence referendum. The government holds an election every four years, to maintain the pretense of democracy, but in the last election, the Communist Party won 102% of the vote. The population stands at around 2.5 million, and the military is large, consisting of around 5% of the population. The Capital City is Melbourne. Turn Seven The nation of Greater Kagaland is a single-party state that uses aspects of Communist ideals, influenced by neighboring Communist nations in India and Southeast Asia. Kagaland is populated by ethnic Nagas and Tangkhuls, and is almost entirely Christian. Other religions are largely persecuted against, as are certain ethnic groups. In particular, the Kuki people of Manipur are heavily discriminated against, with an ethnic genocide being carried out during parts of the early 1950s. Kagaland was founded in the late 1940s from the Naga National Council, with support from the Naga Federal Army, the National Socialist Council of Nagaland, and other factions. Kagaland has been in almost constant conflict with the Grand Inpi (a Kuki dominant nation), and the Union of Myanmar to the east. The Grand Inpi is a confederation of Kuki villages and communities, largely centered around the region of Manipur. The nation is predominantly Christian, and based on Communist principles. In the past several years the nation has been partially pushed south by the Kaga, but maintains a moderately sized military, as well as good relations with other neighboring nations. The Grand Inpi also sponsors insurgents in the Union of Myanmar, which has become a theater of the war with the Kaga. The Union of Myanmar is a union of Burmese ethnic groups in Southeast Asia, dominated by the Burmans who inhabit the majority of the nation. The nation also includes various minority groups, some of whom support independence from the union. Overall the nation is more ethnically united than its neighboring Rangoon, which encompasses several major separatist movements, and is largely held together by heavy militaristic authority. Myanmar has high corruption and insurgency problems, often seen as a breeding ground for ethnic conflicts among its neighbors. The Socialist Christian Union of India is a federation of largely autonomous communities in eastern India, comprised largely of Christian majority regions. The nation's capital is Itanagar. It retains positive relations with other Christian nations in the region, including Kagaland and Grand Inpi. Although largely neutral in the Kagaland conflict, the union has typically favored Kagaland, in the past, although Kaga attacks into its Manipur territory have strained relations. The Kachin State is a socialist republic under military junta, created in 1951 from the successful secession of the region from the Union of Myanmar. The nation is largely dictatorial, and has been in an unofficial war with nearby Rangoon, especially in Shah State region. The nation's capital is Myitkyina. Turn Eight Tr0llis (talk) 16:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The Empire of Porirua is a mixed constitutional, oligarchical monarchy, founded in 1949. The nation is run from the capital city of Wellington, and is ruled by an emperor and legislative body (parliament) which holds some rights and responsibilities. Despite the presence of the legislature, the emperor technically has supreme control. As such he can veto measures made by the government, and command the military as he sees fit. Although the nation is ruled by an empire, the nation's citizens enjoy a large number of rights and freedoms, making the nation one of the less oppressive in the region. In addition to its home territory centered around Wellington, the empire has also received the vassalage of numerous other communities and territories around New Zealand. In the Pacific Ocean it operates the extensive Poriruan Pacific Empire, which includes the states of Samoa and Tonga, as well as the Cook Islands territories. The empire had one of the larger military forces in the region, and has good relations with the Pacific Association Compact, New Caledonia, and Fiji. The Kingdom of New Caledonia is a moderately isolationist nation in the Pacific region. Despite pressures from the Pacific Association Compact, with whom the kingdom retains high relations, the nation is fiercely independent and weary of the organization. The nation also has good relations with Porirua and Fiji. Despite its neutral policy in foreign affairs, New Caledonia has a large and well trained military. Conscription is mandatory, with all able bodied citizens receiving some form of military training. The Republic of Fiji is a major Pacific state independent of the Pacific Association Compact. With a major naval presence in the region, Fiji maintains a territory in New Zealand, alongside its rival Porirua. The Māori Confederation is a loose alliance of Māori tribes across New Zealand, with the most powerful being the Tainui. The confederation consists of dozens of tribes, which all hold almost complete autonomy. The confederation as a whole is ruled by a king, as well as a legislative body, known as the Kauhanganui, however most decisions fall upon actual tribes themselves. The confederation operates several different tribal militias, but overall lacks a central military authority. Turn Nine Ratcolor (talk) The South African Commonwealth (Dutch: Zuid-Afrikaanse Gemenebest) is a supranational organization of Dutch colonies, Boer Republics, and other affiliated states in the South Africa region. Founded in 1931, the organization was formed from the alliance of several key republics, united in their distrust for British and other colonies, and their determination to remain strictly independent from other powers. Originally the Boer Republics were largely disunited in this goal to remain independent, but the threat of invasion in the beginning of the twentieth century compelled them to seek alliances with one another. Pretoria, capital of the South African Republic, is used as the organization's headquarters. In addition, the South African Republic, the Orange Free State, Kapstadt, Graaff-Reinet, and the Natalia Republic make up the security council, serving as the main military forces in the organization. Members *Kapstadt (Cape Town) *Stellenbosch *Swellendam *Graaff-Reinet *Zoutpansberg-Pietersburg *Zoutpansberg-Leydsdorp *Lydenburg Republic *Natalia Republic *Utrecht Republic *Orange Free State *South African Republic *Klein Vrystaat *Goshen *Stellaland *Nieuwe Republiek *Griqualand East *Griqualand West *Philippolis *Griekwastad Turn Ten JoshTheRoman (Talk) Latinum '''is a nation on the Italian Peninsula led by one of the most populous cities within the country, '''Rome. Founded in antiquity, the nation of Latinum originally was founded by Latin city-states to protect against the aggressive Etruscans, Gauls, Samnites, and other hostile neighbors. Into the 100's BC, Latinum eventually gained dominance over the regional area and began to find wealth in trade. Frequently, Latinum easily had cities on narrow straits such as between Italy and Sicily, or between the Pillars of Hercules. The Latins also found wealth is subjugating native tribes in the areas in which they were paid by a rival tribe after the deed had been done. Following these methods, Latinum easily became one of the most wealthy countries. The nation itself eventually found itself rallying around its modern capital, Rome, extracting a tax from all the other cities. Cities and overseas colonies of Latinum enjoy a wide range of autonomy, Their only duty: having to pay a fifth of everything to Rome and supplying a small amount of men to the national army every year. Turn Eleven Union of the Mediterranean Is a union of autonomous states comprising of islands in the western Mediterranean. The islands of Sardinia, Corsica, Elba, Malta, Sicily, and the Balearic's formed a union in 1955 to protect economic interests and defend from hostile nations in mainland Europe and North Africa. Its capital, Calgiari, is one of the largest trade hubs in the Mediterranean. It is a parliamentary republic, currently led by the Populist Party. Turn Twelve The Kingdom of Swabia is a monarchy ruled by the Württemberg dynasty, located in southern Germany. In 1950 Ulrich I, Duke of Tirol, a duchy of the Kingdom of Swabia, and brother of King Everand II, inherited the Kingdom of Italy, a kingdom at that point heavily fracturing from within. Conflict arose almost immediately, with a major portion of Ulrich's Italian domain forming the Lombard League, a separatist alliance determined to oust Ulrich and establish Italian independence for each member city-state. In 1951 Ulrich marched from Tirol into Italy, where he secured the support of the remaining states of Italy, by this time only a loose coalition of city-states opposed to the Lombard League mostly for their own personal reasons. In 1952 a surprise desertion of Parma trapped the king in central Italy, where he was killed. His ten year old son Conrad was declared King of Italy, while Everand II invaded Lombardy that year, acting as Conrad's regent. War continues to this day, with Everand receiving the condemnation of the church in Avignon. This has even led to papal possessions in the region coming under siege, and multiple excommunications being issued. BY 1955 Everand has successfully entrenched himself in Italy, with clearer cities being drawn. Both temporary confederations, those in support of a monarchy, and those in support of individual independence, are waning. At the same time Conrad remains in Tirol, his heir being his regent Everand. The Papal States, also known as the Papacy, and Avignon, refers to the states directly owned by the Pope in Avignon, who is regarded as the head of the Catholic faith. Before the creation of the early Kingdom of Italy several decades prior, Avignon was one of the first states to be independent of the king's authority. On the Italian peninsula the Pope also directly owns the city of Piombino. Turn Thirteen The Kingdom of Elam, '''more commonly called and shortened to Elam', is a nation mainly based on the Persian Gulf and extents far into the Iranian Plateu, almost reaching the Caspian Sea. With its capital at Susa, and other important cities: Esfahan, Ectbana, and Anshan on the edges of the Republic; Elam takes quite a weird shape. Having massive port cities on the Persian Gulf, Elam nominally owns the Gulf itself. The government of Elam is ruled by an assembly which elect the Shah every 20 years, who is generally from the Royal Family, having over 600 members, from the ages of antiquity thousands of years ago. Elamites are proud of their culture, being one of the oldest in history. Back when Elam was still a kingdom, they had entered a personal union with the Kingdom of the Medes to the North in 821 AD, eventually uniting the two kingdoms by 1349 AD, doubling Elam's holdings. Elam has been quite trade-oriented and was opposed to war at all costs, until recently, with the election of the new Shah, known to be hostile and desperate for expansion of the Great Nation of Elam. Turn Fourteen The '''Dual Crown of Francia' was a short lived absolute monarchy founded in the early twentieth century. After only one short reign, the First World War (1911 - 1920) caused its complete collapse. To this day many kingdoms, republics, and other nations inhabit its former empire, with many influential monarchs claiming to be the "High King of Francia" since 1920. Members *Asturian Crown - Inherited by Francia in 1908, the Crown of Asturias was one of the major battlefields of the First World War. *Kingdom of Aragon - Created in 1945 from the union of several lesser duchies and states. *Kingdom of Anglia - Formally known as the Duchy of East Anglia, Anglia rose to predominance when it inherited Brussels and other mainland territories. *Grand Duchy of Luxembourg - Former head of the empire, and home to several emperors. The House of Luxembourg remains one of the empire's most influential. *Revolutionary Frankfurt, or Second Frankfurt Republic - In 1947 the Frankfurter Revolt began, in which the monarchy was overthrown. From 1949 to 1953 the nation of Frankfurt grew exponentially, conquering much of its neighbors and establishing numerous puppet states. A defeat by the Grand Coalition of "Middle Francia", ended its militaristic ambitions. *Middle Francia - Initially a loose coalition against Frankfurt, founded in 1950, Middle Francia as a title is now largely defunct. **Kingdom of Hanover **Kingdom of Burgundy **Duchy of Provence **Serene Republic of Narbonne **Archbishopric of Trier - Initially a part of the Grand Coalition, in 1951 Trier switched sides and aligned with Frankfurt, doubling in size by 1953. **Duchy of Ghent - Major trade power in the English Channel. **Holland (Former Kingdom of the Netherlands) - The war with Frankfurt led to the destruction of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, with its king going into exile in Anglia. In 1953 the nation of Holland was created, although the Dutch king still desires the restoration of his kingdom. **Groningen Union - A principle enemy of Frankfurt, Groningen was almost completely occupied before Frankfurt's defeat in 1953. In the peace treaty that followed it demanded a heavy increase in its southern territories. **Grand Duchy of Oldenburg - Major trade power in the North Sea, as well as the owner of one of its largest navies. **Basel Theocracy **Swiss Republic (Geneva) - The nation of Geneva is ruled by a republic, and separates itself from Switzerland after the Swiss Civil War of 1930. **Grisons Union (Monarchy) - The so called King of Switzerland, the ruler of Grisons is one of the most powerful in Switzerland, however his actual control is limited. *Kiel Canal Military Zone - Created after the 1954 Kiel Canal crisis. Under joint administration with several powers. *Republic of Marseilles - Wealthy city on the southern end of Francia. *Dutch Republic (Frankfurt puppet) *Alsace-Lorraine (Frankfurt puppet) *Swiss Confederacy - Ravaged in the the Swiss Civil War, the region did not repair itself until the 1941 new union between Zurich, Bern, and Fribourg. **Zurich **Bern **Fribourg *St Gallen *West Pomerania *Republic of Rostok *East March (Military Dictatorship of Croatia) *Kingdom of the Hwicce *Kingdom of the Wash *Duchy of Carinthia Important neighbors include: *Serene Republic of Trieste - Major trade power in Europe. *Kingdom of Navarre - Important power in the First World War, who fought heavily against the empire. *Andorran Republic - Republic centered around the Pyrenees Mountains, who has managed to take advantage of political turmoil and create a large area of communities. *Kingdom of Gascogne - Seceded from the empire in 1910, and fought for its independence in the First World War. *Kingdom of Bohemia - Largest eastern nation near the empire. *Gloucester (Tribal kingdom) - Considered heathens. Turn Fifteen Category:Map Games Category:Alternate Nations 5 Map Game